


Parting Farewell

by silversecret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Goodbye Sex, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversecret/pseuds/silversecret
Summary: (CONTAINS MENTIONS OF HAIKYUU MANGA SPOILERS)It’s graduation day for Kageyama and Hinata. Before saying goodbye, they’ll be sure to never forget each other with a last, but hot and steamy, night together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Parting Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first oneshot fic I ever write, I wanted to make it mainly to take a mental break from my multichapter fic I’m writing. I also wanted to write something explicit. So, just so you know, this work is NSFW (and it’s my first time writing something smut ever). Also, THIS FIC CONTAINS MENTIONS OF THE HAIKYUU MANGA SPOILERS. I hope you enjoy it!

In the blink of an eye, the five of them received their certificates. Surprisingly enough, even Tsukishima became a friend to him. They all hugged one last time, squishing Yachi in the middle. 

Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Yachi stood by the front gate as the rest of their under-classmates from the club formed a line and bowed. 

“THANK YOU VERY MUCH!” they said in unison, tears dripping into the concrete below them.

“THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!” the graduates replied.

They had already had a time to say their proper goodbyes at the club, they knew everything would be okay.

They waved as they turned around and their paths diverged. Yamaguchi went with Tsukki, no surprise, Yachi walked alone, and Hinata accompanied Kageyama. 

The freak duo walked down the sidewalk, as silently as the mumbles from other classmates who walked the same way allowed. The cherry blossoms hadn’t started to bloom, and so the road had the same appearance as always, one that Kageyama would cherish and remember as the one that reminisced the best years of his life. Above them the sky tinged of orange, the sunset about to make its slow performance. The sun shone against Hinata’s hair, making its ends shimmer.

Kageyama held Hinata’s hand, warmth between their fingers creeped as he stroke his thumb against the other’s. 

“So... you will stay over, right?” Kageyama asked.

“Yeah, already told my mom, don’t worry about it.” the orange-haired boy beside him replied reassuringly.

The short boy reached to hug the setter’s arm with his free hand. It was a habit of Hinata’s when he wanted Kageyama to feel okay.

They had always had a special connection. During their second year, Kageyama knew that it had grown to be more than just a setter-spiker one, he knew he was starting to fall for Hinata.

During their third year, Kageyama confessed to him and they started dating.

_"Are you sure you want this, Kageyama? You know I’ll be leaving for Brazil after we graduate.” Hinata said to him after the confession._

_“Yeah... even if I only get to be your boyfriend during a year, I promise to make you happy everyday and make sure to stay by your side.” Kageyama said, he clearly felt bold enough that day to make such declarations._

_“Okay then! I’ll be in your care.” he replied with one of the biggest smiles Kageyama had seen across his face. That smiled filled his insides with light and gave him courage to fulfill his promise._

Graduation day had arrived before Kageyama could tell, and said year beside Hinata had passed by at lighting speed.

Kageyama squeezed his hand tighter inside his boyfriend’s. Hinata knew that meant he had something in his mind that was bothering him, but he also knew to trust him. He trusted that Kageyama would tell him what he was thinking when the time was right, and he would be there to support him as needed.

The couple continued the road towards Kageyama’s house mostly in silence —though it wasn’t an awkward one—, except for the random comments Hinata made about whatever they saw along the way. Hinata did note that Kageyama was weirdly quiet. It’s not that he usually talked _a lot_ , but he did normally call Hinata out for almost tripping over ridiculously small rocks in the pavement, thing that wasn’t happening that evening. This time, he looked like he was deep in thought, the same look he had when he wrote in his volleyball logbook.

When they arrived to the Kageyama household, they took their shoes off and left their things at the entranceway —amongst them, they hung their _gakuran_ on a rack by the door.

“Do we really have the house to ourselves? Your parents?” asked Hinata, still a bit doubtful.

“Business trip, like always. And remember my sister’s already got her own place.” Kageyama replied as he entered the kitchen, “Go ahead into my room, I’ll get us something to drink.”

Hinata opened the door to his room, as clean and organized as always. He sat down on Kageyama’s bed just as he entered with two glasses of water and set them down on a nearby table. Kageyama sat down next to Hinata and grabbed his hand. He traced the back of it with his index and middle finger, as if he were drawing delicate lines on it.

He continued to guide his hand up Hinata’s arm until he reached his throat, just below the adam’s apple. As he caressed the light skin, Hinata’s body hair prickled to the touch.

Hinata grabbed at Kageyama’s wrist and pulled him over himself, a little aggressively. Hinata was quickly backed up against the soft pillows. Kageyama automatically placed his knees to each side of his hips and looked down at him. 

Hinata let go of his wrist and cupped his boyfriend’s cheek. His blue eyes were glimmering the way they did when he was thinking about him —like when they hugged, shared a meatbun, or talked lightheartedly holding hands—, they didn’t shine that way to anything else. Hinata could tell that behind those dark ocean eyes hid certain sadness, they looked as though they were about to let out rivers of tears.

He glided his thumb over Kageyama’s smooth cheek. He had always liked his face and he liked to brush his thumb against it way more. His eyes were a deep night color that matched his favorite blue scarf. His lips were thin but always soft and never chapped. His cheekbones had never been too defined, but he liked the way his jawline was sharp. He slid his fingers through his messy raven-colored bangs and brushed them away from his eyes, he loved the way their color contrasted his skin. His attention went lastly to emphasize his long and slender nose that scrunched up whenever he was angry. He brought back his fingers to Kageyama’s cheek.

“You’re beautiful, Tobio.” Hinata said with a fond smile.

Kageyama’s eyes went wide, and that seemed to have been what brought him to his limit, as the first cold and wet tear left his right eye, landing on Hinata’s fingers. 

The black-haired boy took a hand to the face, interlacing fingers. The rest of the tears that waited at the shore started to stream down, dripping to dampen Hinata’s face and hair below him. 

They had the whole night to let go. It was a night to tell each other anything and everything, Kageyama couldn’t let himself give up to any embarrassment he might’ve ever had. He couldn’t allow for his thoughts to stay with him while Hinata didn’t. A year of happiness had brought him to that very moment, and he wanted it to end without any regrets.

He gazed into his partner. “Hinata... I love you.” he said, his eyes starting to redden and his mouth forming into a downcast smile, giving in to the sorrow. “I...” his voice cracked, a thing Hinata had only heard happen a couple of times. “I’m going to miss you. So much.”

Hinata squeezed Kageyama’s hand in his. “I will miss you too, Tobio. But it’s going to be okay.” He said, brushing a tear away from under Kageyama’s eye.

They stared at each other for a couple moments, Kageyama's breath becoming more stable, and every drop that ran along his face, Hinata made sure to happily rescue.

Kageyama tightly closed and opened his eyes, the last tears dampening his cheeks and chin. “Tonight... I want to retain every detail of you in my mind.” he smiled at Hinata. It was a smile that told him how much he meant to Kageyama and spoke of their memories together —all the points they had scored those last years, all the times they had shared food during lunch break, their first kiss, and their first time having sex in that bed. “Let me do you in a way you’ll never forget me.”

“I’m yours, Tobio.” he whispered, even if there was no one that could hear them if they spoke loudly, feeling like he was the one about to tear up then.

Kageyama started with Hinata’s shirt. As he unbuttoned it, he made sure to leave wet and warm kisses, all the way to his happy trail, causing Hinata to lightly twitch underneath. He opened up the garment, revealing his bare stomach. 

Kageyama stared at it tenderly. Even if his boyfriend had seen in plenty of times, the ginger boy’s face still reddened. Kageyama placed his fingertips between the boy’s pectorals, following the path his mouth had taken a moment ago. He went over the curves of his abdominal muscles, teasing every sensory bit of Hinata. He knew Hinata was ticklish there and used this to delicately send shivers all over him, giving in to the arousal as he used his other hand to play with the hem of his pants —enough to expose his hip bones.

When Kageyama started to unlatch Hinata’s belt, Hinata decided to completely take his formal white shirt off and throw it on the floor beside them. Kageyama also threw the belt as he finished.

“Kageyama...” he looked up. The setter crawled his way up until their faces were at level. Hinata placed a finger under the other’s chin, lifting his face up. He gazed into those blue eyes, staring intensely as Kageyama started to blush. “Let me admire you too.”

He slowly guided his finger down to Kageyama’s exposed collarbone, as he had unbuttoned the top when they arrived home. In response, he quickly took his own shirt off, wasting no time.

Hinata used the right word when he said ‘admire’. Kageyama’s body was slender, fit for his height. Even so, his whole torso was toned in a beautiful way. He loved to place his hands around his waist, just above his hard hip muscles. The feeling of his warm palms sent a shiver down Kageyama’s spine. 

As if a bomb detonator, he decided he wanted Hinata undressed at once. He pulled at Hinata’s pants and underwear at the same time and started unbuckling his own belt. 

Hinata sat up to be closer to Kageyama. Between the next two of the pieces of clothing that Kageyama took off —belt and pants—, Hinata made sure to guide his tongue all over his neck and jaw. He made a trail with his lips, following the line of his pulse. Each kiss was wrapped in hot and slick saliva that lead all the remaining blood in Kageyama’s cheeks directly to his crotch, as if he hadn’t been hard enough already.

Hinata grabbed at the back of Kageyama’s neck and pulled him in for a strong and heated kiss. The grip got stronger as Hinata started to lie down again, bringing Kageyama on top of him. His free hand clenched and tugged at his dark hair. Kageyama went crazy when Hinata was unconsciously aggressive and dominant. In reaction, Kageyama grabbed the outside of Hinata’s thigh, folding it to hook it around his own body and gave in to the wet kiss.

Their lips smacked together and interlocked perfectly. Hinata slid his tongue into Kageyama’s mouth, craving for contact. Kageyama made sure to return the starvation by brushing his own against it. Hinata bit and sucked at Kageyama’s lower lip, enough for a trail of drool to exit his mouth and run down his chin. 

Kageyama placed his forearms to each side of Hinata’s head and Hinata raked his nails down his back, his tongue still twirling around inside his mouth. Kageyama felt his body clench up to the needling sensation. Each time they pulled apart for air, Hinata’s face became redder, feeding into Kageyama’s horniness. Kageyama felt Hinata grow restless with every bite and kiss as the latter grabbed his waist and pulled him down to press their bodies together, finishing to melt into each other. 

Hinata lifted his hips, thrusting against Kageyama’s underwear. At the sensation, he pressed against Hinata’s dick with enough pressure for him to gasp. Their mouths pulled apart and Kageyama let his forehead rest by Hinata’s shoulder. He continued to thrust forward and backwards, his breath warm and moist against Hinata’s bare skin. The pressure built up inside his dick made Kageyama clench his hand against the sheets. Tension grew in his back muscles with every stroke

Hinata pushed upwards whenever the spot was right. He bit his lip. “K-Kageyama...” he mumbled between gasps. Kageyama drew himself up to look at him. Hinata was flushed up to his chest, his pupils as dilated as a solar eclipse. His chest kept rising and falling rapidly. He was calling out for him and Kageyama knew they needed to get down to business soon. He sat up to take off his last piece of clothing.

When they were finally completely naked, Hinata reached out for the bottle of lube in the nightstand and gave it to Kageyama. He poured some on his fingers. Hinata knew the drill and spread open his legs, knees folded up, and lied down comfortably against the bed.

Kageyama bent down for a last quick kiss and brushed his thumb, from his not-lubed-up hand, against Hinata’s red cheek.

Hinata closed his eyes at the ceiling, bracing for the forever-awkward first finger as Kageyama backed up. “I’m going to start.” he was always careful and reassuring in every step of the preparation.

He inserted his index finger inside Hinata as a small whine came out of his throat. That first sound always turned Kageyama on to the max. He felt his whole body burn knowing Hinata only ever made those noises when he was with him.

Hinata let out a breath he had been holding in, “Please... continue.” he said, now making eye contact with him. As their last night together, they wanted to please the other, and Hinata knew Kageyama went crazy over watching his face during sex. 

Kageyama let one, two more slicked-up fingers in, hooking them just ever so slightly, hitting a right spot, enough for Hinata’s lower back to arch, pleading for more. 

Kageyama used the momentum to tease the rest of Hinata’s lower half by dragging his tongue on Hinata’s inner thighs. He used his free hand to grab him from the side and used his teeth and tongue to suck at his skin. Hinata’s whining became a small groan as Kageyama left several marks behind, —each nerve in Hinata’s body flared up at the stinging sensation—, never forgetting to keep his fingers moving inside of him, the way he had learned to get Hinata ready.

“Kageyama... please.” Hinata made an effort to look at him while still arching. He was completely rosed up, mouth slightly open and his breath getting heavier. His voice always got hoarse when he was getting impatient. His body ached for Kageyama. “I _need you_ inside of me.”

Kageyama smiled, he loved the sexy way Hinata said his name between gasps and whines. “Okay, get me a condom.” he replied. He took his fingers out and patted them dry against the sheets. He would wash them later.

Hinata once again reached for the nightstand to pull out a foil packet from its box, not handing it over to Kageyama.

“Wait, let me.” Hinata said. 

“Dumbass, I thought you said _needed_ me inside of you, as of quickly.”

Hinata looked away, “Shut up.” He sat up and proceeded to open the large-sized condom and roll it over his boyfriend’s dick. “I want to feel it one last time in my hands.” 

He squirted out what he considered to be a generous amount of lube directly on top of it. He slid his hands up and down Kageyama’s shaft, sending a satisfying sensation up to his stomach. He closed his eyes and let the feeling dig up on him, as he was, too, enjoying feeling Hinata’s hands around him one last time.

“All prepped, Kageyama. Now...”

Hinata repositioned himself. He stared directly into Kageyama’s eyes with his big brown ones. 

“Fuck me like you’ve never done it before.”

“You know I’ll lose my mind and if you say stuff like that, stupid.”

“Then lose it. Suffocate me so bad so that every time I touch myself in Brazil, I’ll feel like I’m being filled up by your immense co—“

He was cut off by the pressure that grew as Kageyama started forward. All the dirty talk got the horniest out of him and he couldn’t stop his dick from inching inside Hinata before ending his sentence.

And there was the first moan of the night, unfiltered and unadvertised. Hinata covered his own mouth, clearly also surprised by the sound. 

Kageyama drew Hinata’s hand away, “Hey, don’t be shy now.” he grinned at the flush that intensified in color across Hinata’s face. “Weren’t you telling me to fill you up?” Kageyama took Hinata’s arms by the wrists and pinned them above his head. He leaned down to seductively whisper to his ear, “Come on… I want to hear every noise you make for me.” he drew back to look at Hinata’s face and grinned.

“Stupid, you seemed eager for me to shut up just a moment a-AH!” he moaned louder and higher in pitch as Kageyama thrusted his dick all the way in. Hinata’s skin started to slowly build a burn. “I hate you.”

“I just discovered my favorite way to shut you up.” he winked at Hinata and the latter rolled his eyes. He drew back and grabbed Hinata’s hips on both sides for support.

They both smiled. Kageyama continued to rock his hips forward and outward from Hinata. Hinata’s body started to build up tension as he clenched his fists —that were now by his side— and his erection started to ache. 

Every so often, Kageyama hit a spot that he knew made Hinata’s back arch up. Hinata struggled to keep his eyes on Kageyama and not on the ceiling as he thrusted inside him to different rhythms.

“Ka-Kageyama...” Hinata huffed between desperate breaths. The blood under his cheeks extended itself to wrap his whole body up to his fingertips. The muscles on his back and legs caused him to twitch and harden.

“You’re really tight, relax a little.”

Hinata tried to slowly take deep breaths. He was so flustered by the forceful action he didn’t notice when Kageyama had taken a hand to softly cup his face. The sudden changes from horny demon to sweet boyfriend were startling to Hinata and his body actually started to loosen up.

Kageyama once again entered Hinata, this time slowly. He let out a heavy breath through his nose and bit back a moan. Hinata felt warm and _so good_ around him. He wanted for his boyfriend to feel the same way as he did. Kageyama then took the bottle of lube he had lazily thrown by his side and squirted some on his right hand. He placed his lubed-up hand around his boyfriend’s hard dick, rubbing his thumb around the head and teasing the slit. 

“You’re so good, Hinata.”

Kageyama continued to play around with Hinata’s erection while trying to hit his right spot up his ass. This sent electric sensations down Hinata’s shaft, up his stomach, and all the way to his upper back muscles. He let out a low groan.

He closed his eyes as Kageyama started rocking faster and his hand slid up and down. “To-Tobio nnNNGHH _AHH_...” he moaned loudly, his teeth clenching in place. His nails dug hard inside his fisted hands. He squirmed under Kageyama and felt as every movement of hand and hip fed to his arched back and forced moans and undefined sounds out of his throat.

“You are so fucking hot...” Kageyama said, his breaths also getting in the way, sweat starting to appear on his forehead. His mouth was open, his tongue letting saliva drip from the corner. “If you just knew what your face looks like from up here.”

In the middle of the adulation, something clicked inside his head.

He stopped at once his hand movements and spoke, “Hinata, let’s change position.”

Hinata’s body was pumping, beating loudly up to his eardrums. With half-closed eyelids, he looked up at Kageyama, exhaling through his mouth. He let the black-haired boy pull out and guide him to the new arrangement. In the meantime, Kageyama patted dry his hand on the bedsheets.

This time, Kageyama’s back was to the bed, head against his pillows that now smelled of Hinata’s shampoo and sweat. Hinata sat on top of his thighs, looking a little puzzled, it was something new.

“Are you sure you want to do it like this Kageyama?” Hinata asked, blushing.

“Yes... _I_ will still do _you_ , you’ll just be on top.”

Hinata’s body language told Kageyama that he wasn’t feeling confident.

Kageyama took his boyfriend’s hand, “Hey,” Hinata snapped out of whatever he was wandering on about “you trust me right?” Hinata nodded. “I’ve got a hunch that you’ll fucking _love_ this position. Come on, I’ll help you out so you don’t do all the work.”

“Okay.” Hinata smiled, once again, Kageyama made him feel safe, it was just a matter of seconds until the horny demon reawakened.

Supporting himself on Kageyama’s stomach, Hinata placed himself on top of Kageyama’s erection, allowing the pull of gravity to let it all inside of him at once.

It took a few humps for Hinata to get adjusted to the new angle, placing his small hands on Kageyama’s chest. He started out slowly. He moved his pelvis up and down, not letting the tip of Kageyama’s cock see the light. Each time he let it enter him down to the very base, he let out small moans that made his eyes look at the ceiling, “Ka-Ka _aaaH_... _fuck_...” he moaned, short of breath.

Kageyama folded his knees up to firmly lift hips, letting his dick to disappear up Hinata’s ass. Hinata bit down a groan. 

Kageyama felt his blood burn along his veins at his boyfriend’s sounds.

“Hey, Shouyou?” Kageyama said to his ear, “Say my name.”

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s buttcheeks, one in each hand, and squeezed them as he continue to immerse his dick inside Hinata. He started to go a little quicker.

“Tobio... _AAAH_.” A moan cut off his voice. Kageyama was right, he _adored_ this position. Why hadn’t they tried it before? The gravity, his soft cheeks against Kageyama’s groin, and Kageyama’s now perfectly strong pelvic movements, they all multiplied into the perfect pleasure that hit every right spot inside of his body.

“ _Louder_ , Shouyou. I want to hear you scream my name the way you moan.” he continued to whisper to Hinata, who was now almost slumped over him. Hinata now had his forearms over Kageyama’s front for support.

Kageyama once again hit the right spot as Hinata whined, loudly, “To-TOBIO... _AHH… TOBIO_... you’re... you’ve always been so _big_... it feels amazing...” Hinata exhaled heavily and stared at him directly into his eyes. “I want to make you feel this good too...”

Without waiting for a response, he directed each of his thumbs on top of the tall boy’s nipples. He used his index fingers to go over every bump that went hard to his touch. He lightly squeezed them both.

An electric shock went through Kageyama while he was still thrusting into Hinata. He felt a shivering pressure gather and make his way to the pit of his stomach. “Shouyou...” he said lightly between muffled moans.

“Tobio...” Hinata continued play with Kageyama’s nipples by gently twisting them in place, licking and sucking at them occasionally. He hadn’t noticed the way his body had given up completely and that he was almost pressed flat against Kageyama. The head of his dick was rubbing against Kageyama’s lower stomach and all the sensitivity was suddenly too much for him to handle.

“T-Tobio... I’m gonna... _aah_.” He said, holding back against the stroking in his head.

“Hold it in... j-just a few more seconds.” Kageyama said between breaths, he was also reaching the limit.

He squeezed hard at Hinata’s ass, his nipples tingled, leaving the skin red behind. He felt Hinata tighten around his erection just as he arched his back and all the fire that had been building up inside him exploded. He felt his whole body tighten, starting at the chest all the way to his calves and hands around Hinata’s ass. He squirmed just as the ignition started to smolder and his body began to relax like an overpulled elastic band. His breath escaped his body completely, but he made sure to look at Hinata while cumming. 

Just as he felt the sticky cum appear between their bodies and spreading itself all over, Hinata also made sure to look at his boyfriend’s climax face for the last time. Hinata’s jaw gave in and drool mixed itself with the cum on Kageyama’s stomach.

Kageyama lifted Hinata’s chin, his eyes glimmered more than ever before. His breath was uneven and his forehead wet with sweat. “You’re stunning.” said Kageyama.

Hinata’s chest lifted strongly as much as it could, “You were not lying, you did me in a way I’ll never forget you.” He let his face plop on Kageyama’s chest. They stayed pressed together, Hinata on top of Kageyama, for a while.

The sunset had disappeared a long time ago and Hinata’s face was being lit up by the light the night brought upon. The dim brightness also made Kageyama’s features more beautiful. 

They later washed themselves up in a bath that involved innumerable kisses, handjobs and blowjobs. Once in their pajamas, they replaced the bedsheets with new ones. Before getting ready to sleep, they made sure to have slow and passionate makeout session.

Finally, they got under the covers. This time, Kageyama clung onto Hinata’s body, even if he was a tad too big for him. His black hair felt soft on Hinata’s neck. Hinata petted his head and ran his fingers caressingly along Kageyama’s back.

“Hey.” Kageyama spoke softly, tightening his hug around Hinata’s waist.

“Yeah?” Hinata responded, looking at the ceiling, not believing that it would be their last night together.

“Think about me when you touch yourself in Brazil, dumbass.”

“Of course.” Hinata smiled tenderly, he kissed the top of Kageyama’s head and kept running his fingers through it. “I love you, Kageyama Tobio.”

“I love you too, Hinata Shouyou.” Kageyama said before falling asleep.

A tear ran along Hinata’s cheek as they cuddled each other until the night became day.


End file.
